Full Circle
by PP-IMZADI
Summary: Sequel to "Conversation ... on Chocolate"


"Full Circle" - sequel to "Conversation on . Chocolate"  
  
Author: Pia Pedersen  
  
Code: R/T  
  
Timeframe: Post "Insurrection"  
  
Note: There's no plot in sight . I'm in a fluffy mood!  
  
The "someone" that Will mentions is author Javan. The words are his and are included in his book "Meet Me Halfway", copyright 1981.  
  
Disclaimer: I've written it enough times, haven't I? You all know the drill. There's no use in suing, I'm just a poor college student.  
  
**********  
  
"You look very pleased with yourself, Commander," Deanna teased, lifting her head from Will's chest where she had rested.  
  
Will smiled, bringing her lips to his for a loving kiss.  
  
"I have the most beautiful woman in bed with me," he said. "Why shouldn't I be pleased?" He winked at her. "You look quite satisfied yourself ."  
  
Her reaction came in the form of a pillow in his face.  
  
"You are so full of yourself, Riker!"  
  
Deanna rose to her knees and put a shirt on to cover up her nakedness.  
  
"Really?" Will returned her smile. "What exactly are you trying to say?"  
  
"I don't want to bruise your ego ---"  
  
"My ego will be fine. Now, dish!"  
  
Will reached out for her, bringing her close to him again.  
  
Deanna cocked an eyebrow at him, obviously amused.  
  
"Oh, Will, a woman doesn't kiss and tell ."  
  
She smiled and kissed him lightly.  
  
"Give it up."  
  
"Not a chance."  
  
Will kissed her deeply and felt her relax in his arms.  
  
Then .  
  
"No . Will, please!" Deanna cried out in surprise, as Will pushed her on her back and tickled her mercilessly.  
  
"'You want me to stop?"  
  
He smiled and savored her beauty as she lay there before him, her cheeks flushed from laughter.  
  
"It's easy. Just tell me what I want to hear."  
  
Her laughter made his heart skip several beats.  
  
"Okay, okay," she promised as he continued to tickle her. "You are the best, no one can compare to you --- " she paused, choking from laughter.  
  
"That's better."  
  
"I'm sure the Captain will agree with me," Deanna continued.  
  
Will's laughter subsided instantly.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!"  
  
"Well, it's hardly a secret that he thinks very highly of you and your abilities as First Officer. We all do."  
  
She looked up at him innocently.  
  
"Thank you very much, Counselor. I hold you in high regard as well," Will shot back, trying to sound serious and failing miserably. "I'm glad you're having so much fun, Dee."  
  
"I am," she nodded, pulling him down to her. "Kiss me."  
  
Will smiled. She was irresistible when she was in this mood.  
  
"Yes, ma'am ."  
  
He complied and felt her come alive in his arms.  
  
Who was he kidding? She was always irresistible.  
  
~ Thank you. ~  
  
"My pleasure," Will answered, softly.  
  
Deanna kissed him again, bringing him with her back into a world, which was theirs alone.  
  
~ Yes, definitely my pleasure. ~  
  
Deanna's laughter caressed his mind, and he realized how much he had missed that part of their relationship.  
  
And then he heard the words he had so longed to hear.  
  
~ Welcome home, Imzadi. ~  
  
He fell back in the pillows, and Deanna rolled with him before resting her head once again on his broad chest.  
  
"There's no where I'd rather be," Will answered, letting his fingers run through her hair. "No where at all."  
  
Deanna kissed his chest, smiling as she threw a glance at the now melted chocolate sundae on her desk.  
  
Chocolate was a fabulous substitute, but there was nothing like the real thing.  
  
***  
  
Several days later Will found himself sitting alone at the bar in Ten Forward. He was lost in thought as he had been for at least an hour.  
  
In front of him was a small velvet box. From time to time he would reach for it, open it and give it a quick look before closing it again.  
  
"Sometimes thinking about it too much only keeps you from making the decision," observed Guinan, who had been lurking around in the background.  
  
"The decision is already made."  
  
Will looked up at her, smiling.  
  
"It's funny, isn't it? We're Imzadi and have known each other for decades. We love each other, and, still, it took ---" He paused, speaking more to himself than to Guinan.  
  
"Love will always find a way, Commander," she answered. "But once you have it, you need to hold on."  
  
"I intend to."  
  
Guinan smiled, looking to the door.  
  
Will saw Deanna enter and quickly hid the little box.  
  
She came closer, and he offered her a warm smile.  
  
She was a vision, and for a minute Will could not speak.  
  
"I'm glad you approve," Deanna smiled, leaning in to kiss his cheek.  
  
"You look breathtaking, Deanna. I don't think I ever saw that dress before. I'm pretty sure I would remember it."  
  
Will let a finger caress her cheek.  
  
"Let's hold on this time," he whispered.  
  
Deanna nodded silently, letting his thoughts overflow her senses. He was serious, she knew, and in her heart she also knew that this was the real thing. In fact, it was as real as anything she'd ever known in her life.  
  
"Let's eat." He smiled. "Go ahead, I'll be right with you."  
  
She did, and Will turned to Guinan with a broad smile.  
  
"Do you have any champagne stacked away somewhere back there?"  
  
"I believe I do," she answered and took the ring from him. "I'll have it ready for you when you've finished dinner."  
  
With a silent thank you, Will rose from his seat and joined Deanna at the table.  
  
She looked up at him as he sat down and reached for her hand.  
  
"What are you up to, Will Riker?" she asked, holding his gaze with hers.  
  
"Me?" He looked at her, pretending to be oblivious. "I'm just having dinner. I'm not up to anything."  
  
"Oh, please. You have that look. Tell me, Will."  
  
She smiled, and he knew that if he got her to agree to marry him, he would have the most wonderful and fascinating woman by his side. What more could he ask for?  
  
"And what if I refuse?" he teased. "Are you going to tickle the truth out of me?"  
  
"Very funny."  
  
She looked at him, squeezing his hand before letting her fingers caress his hand in sensuous circles.  
  
Will held his breath, letting the feeling of her touch fill him up.  
  
He smiled as he saw the realization in her eyes.  
  
She knew exactly what she was doing to him, and she was enjoying seeing him squirm in his seat.  
  
"See? I have my ways. Just tell me - you know I'll get it out of you sooner or later anyway."  
  
Will looked at her, releasing his hand from hers before leaning across the table and kissed her lips lightly.  
  
"I will," he promised her. "Later."  
  
Deanna nodded, letting the subject rest as they enjoyed their meal as well as each other's company.  
  
But she couldn't let go of her curiosity completely.  
  
He was definitely up to something, and she couldn't wait to find out what it was.  
  
***  
  
"One chocolate sundae coming up."  
  
Will entered Deanna's cabin a few minutes after she had arrived herself. In his hands were a chocolate ice cream and two glasses with a liquid substance, which Deanna did not recognize.  
  
"It's champagne." He offered her one of the glasses, sitting on one knee in front of her. "Taste it."  
  
Deanna brought the glass to her lips, and then . she froze.  
  
"Will!"  
  
She looked at him, a mix of happiness and disbelief in her eyes.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
She took the ring from the bottom of the glass and gave it to him.  
  
"Will, what is this?"  
  
Her heart was singing as she saw the love for her in his eyes again.  
  
"Well ." He looked at the ring, holding it between two fingers. "It looks a lot like a ring, wouldn't you say?"  
  
Will smiled, taking her hand in his.  
  
"Deanna . Imzadi," he whispered, emotion apparent in his voice. "Someone once said that in every relationship there's a chance of getting hurt. But once we've known the joy of holding another close, we realize that it's a chance, we've just got to take. "  
  
He paused for a second, taking in a deep breath before continuing.  
  
"Will you take a chance with me? Will you let me hold you and love you for the rest of our lives? Deanna, will you marry me?"  
  
For a long moment Deanna didn't say anything, and Will waited. He had waited for twenty years already; he could wait a few minutes more.  
  
"Imzadi ."  
  
She was crying, and he rose to his feet, bringing her into his arms and held her close.  
  
"Dee, I love you so much ."  
  
"I love you, too," Deanna answered. "Of course I will marry you!"  
  
He didn't say anything; it wasn't necessary.  
  
***  
  
Minutes later Will backed away from her a little, reaching for the ice cream where he'd put it down.  
  
"'You want chocolate?"  
  
He winked at her.  
  
She shook her head and took it from him.  
  
"We've never really needed that, have we?"  
  
Will smiled and lifted her up in his arms.  
  
Their kisses held the promise of love, happiness and understanding.  
  
They had come full circle, and this time they would make it work.  
  
[-end-] 


End file.
